Battle For His Heart
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Austin's looking for an assistant to help out the gang, and find the perfect girl. But when Ally gets jealous and Katy likes Austin they'll have to battle for his attention, love, and heart.
1. Chapter 1: How About Her?

**Hey guys here is a new story called Battle for His Heart. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: How about her?**

**Austin's POV**

"How about this girl?" I asked show Ally the profile. "Austin, you can't just pick any girl, you need one who has experience in music." Ally said annoyed at how I only picked the girls with a cheerleading background.

We were trying to find a girl who would help Ally with the songs and melody when we were both stumped, help Trish with booking gigs and making sure she has the right time, place, and she's not lying, help Dez with his filming, and work for free.

"Austin, how about her?" Ally asked with a excited face. I looked at the profile and saw that she had everything we asked for and she was a cheerleader! Score!

"Perfect!" I say with goo goo eyes.

"Okay, I'll get Trish to call her." Ally said taking the paper from me, getting up from the piano bench with her jaw clenched. Basically, she was mad about something.

But learning from my mistakes in the past, I chose not to ask about it.

Ally can back five minutes later with the paper to return it back to its proper place, the file.

"Trish called Katy, and said she'll be here tomorrow to meet us." Ally said with a smile.

I returned the smile, and gave Ally a wink, which she gave a confused look, I walked to the door to hug her and whisper "Everything will be fine." Because knowing Ally for two years, I know her well enough to know she worries about everything.

She nodded, but still looked worried.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked hoping to get her mind off of things for a while.

She smiled and said "I'd love to." I returned her smile and we walked out of Sonic Boom hand in hand.

**There is chapter one of Battle for his heart. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you to Alyxis15 for helping me come up with the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2: The pretty new girl

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the viewers on my last chapter! I got 56! **

**Before I get started I want to give a shout out to alyxis15 once again for helping me come up with the idea, mimibunnyboo for reading and reviewing three times on my last story and for giving me an idea for my sequel to Austin's Jealousy, R5RossLynch29 for helping me think of my first fanfic and telling me how to upload my stories, and all my followers and readers! Ya'll are ROSSOME! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The pretty new girl.**

**Ally's POV**

Today is the day we get to meet Katy, Austin's new assistant. I honestly think Austin doesn't need an assistant, but I put on a smile any way.

I am sitting on the counter writing in my songbook and humming the lyrics to A Billon Hits. I glance over at Austin; he is staring at the door grinning like an idiot.

Five minutes later Trish walks in the door with a blond headed girl.

She was wearing a sparkly black treble clef necklace that looked a lot like mine that Austin gave me for my birthday last year, except mine is red with two A charms one yellow and one pink, Austin said that the yellow represents him, the pink is me and the red is how awesome we are together.

She was wearing a cheerleader uniform, obvious she just came from a game. I saw Austin's eyes widen, and his mouth dropped, I rolled my eyes and elbow him in the chest, which he responded to with an "OW! Ally!" Katy looks at me and we both laugh and she smiles at all of us.

"Hi guys, I really excited to be working with you guys." She said as she walked over to me and handed me a binder as thick as gone with the wind.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I thought I should do some research on ways to prevent vocal strain, and ways to prevent Dez here from recording over music videos and tracks." She said.

We all laugh, except for Dez who seemed to be a little upset, before joining in on the laughter.

"Well, thanks we appreciate it, since we have had both problems before." I responded I actually started to like this girl, she seemed very professional.

"Want to go talk over lunch?" Austin asked Katy

"I'd love to." Katy replied with a smile. I felt my heart break, because he used a line similar to that last night, to get me to stop worrying. I spoke too soon about this girl, I didn't like her at all, but I'll have to pretend for Austin.

Austin sensed something wrong and looked at me concerned, "Are you ok with that Alls?" He asked. I was curious why he asked me that question; I'm obviously not his type.

I nodded, with a smiled on my face. "I'll meet you outside Austin; I just want to talk to Ally." Katy said, Austin nodded and walked outside.

"Listen, good Dawson. I have Austin wrapped around my finger, and there is nothing you can do about it." Katy said once Austin was out of sight then walked off to find him.

Trish, Dez and I look at each other with wide eyes, and I knew what they were thinking, we picked the wrong girl.

Then they gave me a sly look, I was confused at first, but then I understood what they were thinking, I was jealous, and there was something I could do to get Austin's attention. I spice up my wardrobe with more mature clothing, not the normal girly sundresses I wear but the rocker look Austin has and likes, I also have to become more adventurous, and outgoing.

If I do this, Katy will have to surrender.

**There's chapter two. Review and tell me what you think! I love you rossome people! **


	3. Chapter 3: Stylishly Jealous

**Hey guys here's chapter three! I want to thank alyxis15, mimibunnyboo, R5RossLynch29, and all my readers, and followers. Ya'll are AWESOME! (Yeah I'm a country chick.) I love ya'll! **

**Chapter 3: Stylishly Jealous**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room, waiting for Austin to get back from his lunch date with Katy. It has been five hours, they could be dead, or lost, or seeing a movie, or making out, WHO KNOWS!

Yeah, I know I'm worried and jealous. But I can't help it. I went out shortly after Austin and Katy left and bought a whole new wardrobe, I came back and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top, a black vest, black ankle boots, and pink and black striped fingerless wrist gloves, my hair was curled and parted to the right, and my makeup was a Smokey eye color. Let's face it, I looked hot.

Austin walked in thirty minutes later. "Hey Alls." He said walking past me to the bathroom, then stopped turn around and looked at me.

"You look…ho… different." He said correcting himself, although he clearly wanted to say hot.

"Thanks, I need a wardrobe change. I was tired of boring, annoying too girly Ally." I said although it wasn't exactly true.

"I like the new you, but I love….." He was cut off by Katy walking in the door. He smiled and threw his arm around her. I was trying to not to cry. "Hey Kath." "Hey Austin."

"Kath?" I ask. "Yeah, my full name is Katherine, some people call me Kath, and some people call me Katy." Katy replied. "Oh ok." I say. Austin did something I was not expecting, he leaned down and kissed Katy on the cheek. I couldn't handle it any more; I came up with an excuse. "Oh, I just remembered. I have to go meet Trish." I said, and tried to get past Austin to get out the door. "Excuse me for a minute Katy." Austin said and grabbed my hand gently. We walked downstairs, and then Austin tried to finish what he was saying earlier. "I like the new you Ally, but I love Katy." He said. Then he walked back upstairs to talk to Katy. I was heartbroken. I unclipped my necklace from my neck and placed it on the counter. I walked home, went upstairs to my room, and cried.

**So. What do you guys think? Review it up! MMMAAHHH!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coldhearted snake

**Hey guys! Are you ready for another chapter?! I want to thank all my readers, followers, and my three friends, Mimibunnyboo, Alyxis15, and R5RossLynch29. Enjoy chapter four! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and or the song Coldhearted snake by Paula Abdul. But I do own Katy.**

**Chapter 4: Coldhearted snake**

**Austin's POV**

I walked Katy downstairs to say goodbye. "Bye, Austin" Katy said sweetly. "See ya Katy." I said leaning in for a kiss. We kissed goodbye then Katy walked out the door disappearing in the crowd.

I looked around the room, and then headed for the door, it wouldn't open. "Ally must have locked it when she left, I'll use the back door." I thought. As I walked to the back door something caught my eye, I got closer and I recognized the fiery red treble clef and the two "A" charms on each side of it. I picked it up and ran to Ally's house.

**Ally's POV**

I stopped crying an hour ago when a song came to me, I sat down on piano bench and started singing Coldhearted snake.

**He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyes Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though, he don't play by rules Oh oh, girl, don't play the fool, no****  
****You're the one givin' up the love, anytime he needs it But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?****  
****He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyes Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though, he don't play by rules Oh oh, girl don't play the fool, no****  
****It was only late last night, he was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone All the world's a candy store, he's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love, girl, with him there's no one home****  
****He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyes Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though, he don't play by rules Oh oh, girl don't play the fool, no****  
****You could find somebody better, girl, he could only make you cry You deserve somebody better, girl, he's c-cold as ice Cold as ice, he's cold as ice, he's cold as ice Stay away from him, girl****  
****C-c-cold hearted C-c-cold hearted snake C-c-cold hearted C-c-cold hearted snake****  
****He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyesOh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though, he don't play by rules Oh oh, girl don't play the fool, no****  
****Look into his eyes, he's been tellin' lies He don't play by rules, girl, don't play the fool****  
****He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyes Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though, he don't play by rules Oh oh, girl, don't play the fool****  
****He's a cold hearted snake, girl, look into his eyes Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play though**

I sang that song meaning every word about Austin. He just met that WAYYY too peppy, evil, "I think I'm better than you" cheerleader. We have been best friends for two years but we first met in kindergarten. I've known Austin longer than her. I was just about to throw my song book in anger, when I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I ask sweetly, while opening the door only to come face to face with Austin.

"Hey Alls, I heard your song. It sounds really good." He said, completely oblivious that the song I was singing was about him.

"Really, you like it? It was about a personal experience of mine." I say with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and who was it about?" He said coming in to sit in my loveseat bean bag chair patting the spot beside him.

"Umm, a bunch of guys I fell for then realized at the last minute I deserve better than them." I said.

"Oh. Ok." He stood up to walk to the door, than stopped. "Oh I almost forgot, I brought back your necklace for you." He said sweetly, then putting it back around my neck. I stood still as he clasped it tight. I turned around to look at him, and he done something I was not expecting. He leaned it to kiss me on the lips, slowly and passionately. When he finished, I stood there in shock. He looked at me with love in his eyes before he realized what he done then cleared his throat. "Bye Alls." He said quickly then hurried out of my house. I sighed; I can't believe he did that. I picked up my phone to call Trish.

**Austin's POV**

I hurried to the food court to find Trish to talk to her about what just happened. Sure enough  
she was sitting at a table eating French fries and talking on her cell phone. I go and quietly sit at the table beside her. She was smiling, then she was mad then she was smiling again then she looked confused and looked at me. I looked away as she hung up her phone. I felt her eyes burning a hole in my head; I know who she was talking to now.

"Austin!" She screamed. I looked at her and tried to stay calm.

"Hey Trish. I didn't see you there." I said hoping to calm her down. "You broke my best friends heart then you have the nerve to go and kiss her?! You need to make a choice Austin. Ally or Katy?" She said with a fiery tone.

"What?!" I heard from behind me. Trish looks at the mystery person then at me. "Now's your chance." She said.

I turn around slowly to see who it is behind me. "Hey…. "

**Who is it? Is it Dez? Ally? Katy? Austin's parents? Review who you think it is.**

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	5. Chapter 5 : What do I have to do?

**Hey guys! I want to thank my four guest reviewers, ya'll are awesome! And thank you for 512 views on four chapters! Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or what do I have to do by R5.**

**Chapter 5: What do I have to do?**

Previously in Battle for His Heart,

"Now's your chance" Trish said. I turned around slowly to see who it is behind me. "Hey…."

**Austin's POV**

It was Katy, and she was furious. "I believe you have a choice to make Austin." That's all she said before turning around and walked off. I got up from the table to follow her. "Katy wait!" I yelled. She turned around with hope in her eyes "You pick me?"She asked.

"No, I'm firing you." I said, and then walked off to Sonic Boom. I walked upstairs to the practice room to write my own song for my concert tonight. I couldn't let Ally see it, I want to surprise her.

**Ally's POV **

I went upstairs to the practice room after putting boxes in the storage room, but the door was locked, so I stood and waited till Austin came to the door. I smiled at him "Your concert is at 6:30. It's 5:30 right now." I said. He nodded "I'll go get set up in thirty minutes." He said "Okay, Do you want to go over your songs?" I asked. "I already did that's why it took me so long to open the door." He said. Austin was acting really strange. "Alls, I fired Katy." He said quickly. "What? But you need an assistant." I said. "I don't need an assistant; I have you, and Trish and Dez." He said I smiled and blushed and he did the same. Then got up to set up his stage and equipment.

**Austin's POV **

My stage was set up and I had 15 minutes till my concert starts, and I'm really nervous about the song I wrote myself. People started coming in 5 minutes later and I took the stage at 6:25. " I'd like to thank everyone for coming, but to open my concert, I have a new song I wrote myself that I'd like to start with, Ally can you come up here?" I said.

Ally looked confused but walked on stage trying to hide herself behind me. "Please sit in that chair Ally." I said, as the band started to play.

**Listen,****  
****You've got them all hypnotized****  
****Dragging them round by the eyes****  
****They line up shoulder to shoulder****  
****Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over****  
****And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you****  
****And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true******

**'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it****  
****Baby look around, you got a lot of options****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace****  
****falling on my knees, baby, losing balance****  
****What do I have to do? O-ooh******

**To be the latest choice****  
****Oh, oh yeah****  
****Your lips got me wondering why****  
****I'm tangled in lame pick up lines****  
****Something is taking over (Something is taking over)****  
****You got my heart set on roller coaster****  
****I'm chasing you around****  
****You got your leash on me too****  
****I wish I could pull myself but we both know it's true******

**'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**_**  
**_**Baby look around, you got a lot of options****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace****  
****falling on my knees, baby, losing balance****  
****What do I have to do? O-ooh******

**See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language****  
****Vous avez de très beux yeaux****  
****Ooh, so beautiful****  
****Climb the Eiffel Tower****  
****Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah******

**'Cause it never shines as bright as you****  
****When you walk into the room, I never had a chance****  
****Tell me, what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it****  
****Baby look around, you got a lot of options****  
****What do I have to do?****  
****What do I have to do?******

**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace****  
****Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance****  
****What do I have to do? O-ooh****  
****To be the latest choice****  
****Hoooo**

After I finished the song I walked over to Ally and kissed her passionately like the first time we kissed, and the crowd cheered. "Will you go out with me Alls?" I asked. The crowd started to chant "Say Yes, Say Yes." She looked at me and kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" she asked sweetly. "Yes it does." I answer.

**I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it! Keep reviewing please! I love ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dates and Drama

**Hey guys here is chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, because it's not over yet. There will be a lot more drama, romance and funny stuff, well as funny as it can get. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Dates & Drama**

**Ally's POV**

Austin, Dez, Trish and I decided to have a group date night in the practice room at Sonic Boom. No, they are not dating; Austin and I are just trying to get them to get along better. We were playing Clue when Katy walked in. "Katy? What are you doing here? I fired you." Austin asked. "I just wanted to come back and congratulate you on your new upcoming tour." Katy said. Austin looked at all of us confused. "I have no clue what she is talking about. OMG, that's funny no clue, Clue get it?" He asked. We all look at him with a look that said 'Seriously? You're going joke at a time like this?' "Never mind. It wasn't that funny." He said crossing his arms. "Why don't I walk you out Katy? Dez please come with me." I said, as Dez and I got up and walked to the door.

**Austin's POV**

A few minutes later Trish and I heard a scream and we went running out of the room to find Ally laying on the floor with Dez sitting beside her with a pack of ice, Katy was nowhere to be found. "What happened?!" I scream. "Well, Ally and I walked out of the room to walk Katy out, and Katy tripped Ally and Ally went tumbling down the stairs and landed on her leg and screamed. It was so funny." Dez said laughing. "No it wasn't Dez, It was so PAINFUL!" Ally screamed. "Let's get you to the hospital." I said, picking up Ally. "Is that better?" I asked "A little." Ally said before grabbing her foot. "How about this? A chimpanzee walks into a Wal-Mart….." Dez started. "Dez now is not the time to joke" I screamed.

**I hope you like it. I know it wasn't that funny about Ally's injury, but you know Dez, always acting stupid.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain & Hospitals Part 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the views! I wish my guest reviewers had an account so I could reply to their comments. Enjoy chapter 7! I plan on it being long, really funny and a lot of Auslly!**

**Chapter 7: Pain & Hospitals Part 1**

**Ally's POV **

I woke up in a bright blue room, I looked around and I saw an IV in my arm, and Austin was asleep in the chair by the Hospital bed. I pulled the blankets off of me and tried to stand up, but then I remembered I broke my foot and sat back down. I soon was bored so I tried waking Austin up.

"Austin, Austin, Austin." I said three times and nothing worked. I smirked as a plan formed in my head. "Austin, wake up sweetie. I made pancakes." I said sweetly. His head shot up, he fell out of the chair, got up and ran out the door. I was laughing my butt off when he came back in the room.

"I ought to kill you for waking me up like that." Austin said. "Aw, you know you love me." I said. "I do love you. Just don't wake me up like that again." Austin said. "Alright." I said before grabbing my foot. Austin grabbed an extra pillow and elevated my foot.

"Is that better?" Austin asked. "A little." I said. Austin sat down beside me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "How about now?" Austin asked. "That's a little bit better." I say snuggling up against him. Austin leaned in and kissed me passionately. "How about now?" He asked. "Much better. Can you grab an ice pack?" I asked. "Sure. Need anything else Alls?" Austin asked sweetly. "Yes you can answer my question. How did I get so lucky to have you as a best friend and boy friend?" I asked. "You were yourself. You were honest and loyal. You weren't pretending to be someone you're not. Except for the wardrobe change, I like that. You look hot in that, more mature." Austin Said. "Thanks Austin." I said hugging him. "Oh, I'm a little hungry too." I added. "Ok. Hop in to your wheel chair." He said.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pain & Hospitals Part 2

**Hey guys! I hope you are excited for Chapter eight and the second half of Pain and Hospitals! I plan on making a lot of drama in the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you JustForgetmeNot for helping me when I could not think of anything. This chapter will have a little violence in it.**

**Chapter 8: Pain & Hospitals part 2**

**Austin's POV **

Ally and I reached the cafeteria to eat breakfast, of course I ordered pancakes and surprisingly, Ally wanted the same. We were eating breakfast while laughing and talking when Dez came to sit by us.

"Hey Dez. Where's Trish?" I ask. "Over there." He said while raising his finger to point to where she was at. She waved and we turned back around to eat when Dez had a confused look on his face. "I don't know where Trish went." He said panicking. We looked around the room until I saw Trish lying on the floor holding her arm. Austin and Dez saw it to because they stood up to see what happened. Dez went to go take Trish to the doctor when something silvery and shiny flew past him and hit Austin's side. He fell down and immediately nurses came to take him to a room to check on him. "What's wrong with him? Can I come?" I asked a nurse. "We don't know yet, and you may when we get him settled and checked on. Follow me to the waiting room." The nurse said, her name turned out to be Paulina I followed her to the waiting room in my wheelchair and waited an hour when the nurse came back and told me I could come in. As she walked me to the room I barely heard her whisper "I can't believe my daughter would do this." I don't know who her daughter is or what happened to Trish and Austin, but I'll find out and I'll make sure she will never hurt me or my friends ever again. Then one thought came to my head. My foot, Trish's arm, Austin's side and…. Dez came in holding to side of his mouth and waved.

Dez's Jaw?

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was hard to think of something to use until my friend JustForgetMeNot told me an idea I loved. I added some of my own stuff in there but she came up with the idea of someone throwing a knife at Austin. You guys should read her stories they are really good and cool. Ya'll stay Rossome! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Who did this to you?

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 9! I don't know how many more chapters there will be, it depends on your reviews. This chapter will tell you who threw the knife at Austin, how Trish broke her arm, how ally really broke her foot, and what happened to Dez's jaw. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Who did this to you? **

**Ally's POV**

I crutched into Austin's room and saw a lot of equipment hooked up to him. I crutched over to the chair beside the bed, sat down and cried. "Who did this to you Austin?" I asked him and I got no answer. I squeezed his hand, then let go. His hand went limp and his face was growing paler. Panicking I pressed the nurse button and she came running in with three other nurses to take Austin upstairs to Intensive care. I asked if I could come to but they said family only. I sat down in the waiting room with Trish and Dez. Dez had some ice on his jaw, he didn't break it but the doctors told him to put ice on it. Trish had a cast on her right arm. "How did you break your arm?" I asked Trish. "Some girl backed up and I tried as well but there was water on the floor and I slipped and when I landed I landed on my arm, then Dez came over and tried to help me up when the same girl was trying to help me up when she "accidently" punched him in the jaw." Trish said. "What really happened to your foot?" Dez asked. "Wait, so you don't know what really happened?" Trish asked Dez, who shook his head no. "Well, I was walking Katy out the door when I felt her push me and I tripped over the last stair and landed on my foot." I said. Then a nurse came and handed me a letter. "How's Austin? May I see him?" I asked. "I'm sorry sweetie, family only. But he wrote that letter for you before the knife hit him. And he has a 50/50 chance of survival since he lost a lot of blood." She said. "Thank you Aunt Laura." I said before opening the letter.

It wasn't from Austin. It read.

"Dear Ally,

I'm back, and I plan on making sure I get Austin. He deserves better than you. By the way, I pushed you to break your foot, I poured the water on the ground to make Trish slip and break her arm, I punched Dez in the jaw, and I threw the knife at Austin so when he comes off the medicine, he'll love me not you.

Loathe, Katy" "I know who hurt you, Dez and Austin and why." I told Trish.

"Ally, you may see Austin, because he keeps calling for you and he said he won't stop until he sees you." My Aunt Laura said. "So he's okay?" I asked. "Yes, he said you're the reason he didn't die, you're the reason he's still living." She said. "Room 312." She added. I slowly crutched to Austin's room and was about to walk in when I heard "We'll see who you choose Austin." I knew it was Katy and she wouldn't leave us alone until she had Austin. I only had one choice….

**I hope you like that chapter, and I'm sorry for the cliffy at the end but you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Thank you JustForgetMeNot for coming up with this idea for me. You're Rossome. Keep reading my tragically dramatic story. Ya'll stay Rossome! **


	10. Chapter 10: Making Changes

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Previously in Battle for his heart:**

**"Ally, you may see Austin, because he keeps calling for you and he said he won't stop until he sees you." My Aunt Laura said. "So he's okay?" I asked. "Yes, he said you're the reason he didn't die, you're the reason he's still living." She said. "Room 312." She added. I slowly crutched to Austin's room and was about to walk in when I heard "We'll see who you choose Austin." I knew it was Katy and she wouldn't leave us alone until she had Austin. I only had one choice….**

**Chapter 10: Making Changes**

**Ally's POV**

I crutched into Austin's room and sat down in the chair beside him. "Hey Austin. How are you?" I asked him. I can't break his heart if he is not feeling well. "I'm doing well, except for the pain in my side every once in a while, but the wound's healing." He said with a smile. I started to cry. "What's wrong Alls?" Austin asked. "I have to break up with you Austin." I said. "What? Why? Is something wrong?" Austin asked with tears in his eyes. "It's not that I want to break up with you, I have no choice. Katy won't let us alone or stop hurting us until you are dating her. I care about you too much to see you hurt again." I told him, and we both start crying. Then Austin suddenly smiled.

"What?" I ask him. "We don't have to break up. We can fake it to trick Katy and she'll leave us alone." He said. "That's genius Austin. But, what will we break up about?" I ask him. "I caught you cheating on me with Dallas." He said. "Ok, we have our story straight. Now call Katy." I say. Austin calls Katy and she tells him she's on her way. When Katy walks in the room Austin and I start our fake argument. "I can't believe you would do that Ally! Now, when I'm in the hospital!" "He kissed me first Austin!" " But you kissed him back did you?!" "Umm…." "Did you?!" "Yes, but he forced me to Austin!" "Yeah right." "If you can't believe me now, then I guess you never will!" "Your right! We're done!" I walk out of the room fake crying and wink at Austin, who smiles at me. I don't know how long we can do this without being caught, but it's better to hide our relationship from Katy than be open about and someone gets hurt again.

**I hope you guys liked it! I love you guys! Stay Rossome!**


	11. Chapter 11: Secretly Tricked

**Hey guys! What's up? Sadly this will be the last chapter for Battle for His Heart. :'( But don't cry. *Stops crying* I will make another story! **** And guess what? (What?) My new story will be a crossover between Austin and Ally and….. Drum roll please *Drum roll* Teen Beach Movie! **** Yay! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Secretly Tricked**

**Austin's POV**

I had a plan to get rid of Katy once and for all, but I don't want to tell Ally my plan I want her to be proud of me.

I pick up my phone and dial Katy's number. She picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hey babe. I have a concert coming up and I want you to come with me. But I have to take a different plane and my plane leaves an hour after yours will. So, do you want to come?" I ask.

"Of course. But aren't your friends coming too?" Katy asked. I'm not even sure if she wanted to know.

"No, they're all busy." I answer.

"Oh, ok. When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. But in that hour I'm going to say goodbye to my friends for three months." I answer.

"Ok, I have to go pack then." Katy answered.

"Bye." I say

"Bye." Katy said and hung up.

I drove to Sonic Boom to tell everyone my fake concert news.

I got to the mall and walked to Sonic Boom, Trish and Dez were dancing around the room while Ally played Illusion on the piano and I walked in and started singing.

Step right up on the stage free yourself from the cage pick a card and guess it girl Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion 1, 2, 3, I disappear Coming right back So stay right here Ain't no second guessing girl I'm impressing girl But I'm just an illusion.

"Woo!" Ally said.

"Umm Guys. I need to tell you something." I said

"What is it Austin?" Ally asked although her face showed a concerned look.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a three month tour around the world." I said.

"Oh. Wow. That's great Austin. I'm really happy for you." Trish said.

"I'll miss you Austin." Ally said

"No, don't go. How am I gonna play video games with when you're gone?" Dez asked.

"Don't worry guys it may be a shorter tour I don't know yet." I said.

But actually the tour is super short, like it doesn't exist.

**Ally's POV**

**The next day**

I was really upset all day yesterday and today, until I saw a flash of blond hair in the window.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said.

"Austin! Why are you here? I thought you'd be on a plane by now." I said

"Umm, I didn't have a concert. I made up that story to get Katy to go to Europe for three months. Who knows she may stay there." Austin said.

"Don't ever get me upset about something fake like that again. And promise that you'll never go anywhere." I said.

Austin pulled me in to a hug. "I won't. And don't worry I'm not going anywhere without you. Except maybe on stage, until you get over your stage fright." Austin said.

I punched his arm playfully. "I will with you by my side." I said then leaned in to kiss Austin.

**So that's the last chapter. But keep an eye out for the first chapter of my new crossover story. The title will be. Falling for ya, after my new favorite song from the movie. And all the chapters will be titled after the song from A&A and TBM. But until then, Stay Rossome! I love ya'll!**


	12. Author's note for Battle for his heart

**Hey guys! I have decided that I am going to write a new story but it will not be the Austin and Ally crossover with Teen Beach Movie after all. I feel like only one storyline at a time makes sense. Any way….. Review ideas that you would like me to use for a story. I would be willing to go up to a T rating for violence and minor swearing like " crap, brat and freaking" but absolutely no adult content please. I do not feel comfortable writing that.**

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossom!**


End file.
